Pandemonium Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is considered to be a guideline on the Pandemonium wiki. It illustrates standards of conduct for editing existing articles and creating new ones. It is not strictly a policy and is open to critique by users in its talkpage. Point of View Articles should be written in a neutral manner and in one specific tense for that article unless the content evolves beyond one time frame. It is advised that the story and history sections should be written in past tense, however, all other sections should use the present. Try to limit out-universe terminology, like "level", to out-universe sections of articles, such as Trivia or possibly introductions - do not use it in sections that are considered to be Lore. Article layout This is how articles should be written. The name of the character or object should be in bold. 'Character' Infobox Add the infobox for a character and fill in what you can. An infobox acts as a summary of an article's content, but may also include specific facts obtained from manuals. Ultimately it should be concise. Introduction A brief introductory sentence about the topic of the article. Story A detailed account of what happened to the character during the events of the game they were involved in. This part should be divided into a section for each game. This section is open to slight exaggeration in terms of detailing story events; there this isn't much of a story, so think of it like a slight novelisation of the characters' events in the game; however do not think it an opportunity for speculative thought or fan-fiction. References should be given if material is taken from the manuals. Personality The personality of the character is written here. It should be written in present tense. Moves and gameplay This section should detail a playable character's moves and gameplay features. Trivia A miscellaneous list telling the reader about all out of universe information. Gallery A gallery of screencaps, concept-art, and where appropriate, fan-art. 'Level or Location' Infobox Add the infobox for a location and fill in what you can. An infobox acts as a summary of an article's content, but may also include specific facts obtained in-game. Ultimately it should be concise. If the article is a summary of a level, the picture in the infobox should be of the level's mystic map/road to righteouness menu. Introduction A brief introductory sentence about the location: eg) where it is in Lyr, who may inhabit it. Background Give an overview of the level. The content of this section should be written as if lore of the Pandemonium world, and not as if a level in a video-game. Provide, however, helpful hints for traversing the terrain in second-person, as if a guidebook. Enemies A list with linked articles of the enemies found in the level. Gallery Provide three screencaps at periods of 1/3, 2/3 and 3/3 of the way through the level with a brief caption. 'Enemies' Picture A thumbnail styled picture should be included somewhere in the article. Introduction A brief introductory sentence describing where the enemy is found in Lyr. Appearance Give a well written account of the enemy's appearance, and why they pose a threat to the player. Notes Out of universe notes regarding the enemy.